Hide and Seek
by xoEnchantedLovexo
Summary: There is no "Jack Frost", but there is a complete opposite, Jackie Frost. The one chosen to be the next guardian, but she doesn't want to be and nothing is going to change her mind... so she thinks.


**Some of the events that happen in the movie will most likely be in this, but probably in the later chapters. This is very different from the movie, I didn't just change Jack Frost into a girl, I made it more mature and filled it with... I guess you could say suspense? I don't know, but it's different.**

* * *

My name is Jackie Frost, no not Jacee, or Jamie or Elizabeth, it's Jackie. I'm the exact opposite of this kid "Jack Frost", I'm a serious, mean girl with no time to spare on being a stupid guardian. I just found out about it yesterday, why should I even try? No kid will ever see me, like Tooth (the bitch) said, nobody wants or cares to see me. I really don't know what her problem is, but right from the start she was giving me the looks. Other than her ridiculous nonsense everyone is nice and all, but its just not what I want. Pitch has been talking to me lately, making me realize what is really up with the old hag _Santa Claus_. I'm not stupid though so don't think I am... I always have my guard up when I'm around him.

"Jackie we have to go help Bunny with the eggs, he says there's been a big problem." says North.

"Yeah, bet its not as big as your gut though." I mumble. Pitch told me a lot of things about North that nobody knows, but we'll get to that later. For now I'll stick with the mumbling under my breath until I'm really ready to call him out.

"What?" asks North looking completely confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry just was talking to myself, well I guess we better get going to Bunnymunds warren." I said stifling a laugh.

And so we did, he got out his globe and we were there in a flash.

It was completely obvious what the problem was right when we got there. None of the machinery was working.

"Ugh, I'm guessing Pitch did this." North grunts.

"Eh must've got in here when me and Tooth were out" says Bunny. "I gotta have these eggs ready by tomorrow, we all know Easter's in two days."

"So what your saying is we have to get over a million eggs and paint them ourselves?" I ask, no way am I doing this.

"Yeah everything is messed up, unless yuself have a better idea?" replies Bunny.

"Unfortunately I don't and you can get Tooth or Sandy to help because no way am I EVER going to help, I did not sign up for any of this!" I yell.

"Tooth works every damn day gettin' those teeth and planting quarters under pillows all around the earth and you don't do a thing! Stop being a lazy bum and participate!" Bunny yells back.

"That is enough! Jackie you will help whether you like it or not. You may not have signed up for this, but the Man in the Moon did for you and Bunny watch your language." says North angrily.

All I do is roll my eyes. I am way over this. Maybe I should side with Pitch, then I wouldn't have to do unnecessary work, this isn't my job anyways. I think to myself why Man in the Moon **WHY?** I don't want this, I hate it!

After many hours we do over a thousand, putting eggs in buckets of paint, carefully taking them out, and then sending them off to dry. Then all of the sudden Bunnymund realizes we just needed to reset all the machines.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me!" I scream.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah scream all you want, thanks for the help anyways North." says Bunny smiling nervously.

"It's fine Bunny, Jackie and I will be on our way then." he says. And then poof! We leave and were back in the workshop. I don't officially have my own palace or warren or anything like that, and I don't think I will since I refuse to be a guardian.

Every time I sneak out to meet up with Pitch I have to tell North I'm just going to try and see how this guardian thing will work out for me.

"Umm, North I'm going to go out for awhile, I want to have some time to myself." I say.

"Well I suppose that's fine, come back soon though were all getting together for a meeting to figure this out." he says smiling nicely at me.

"Okay well bye." I say as cheerfully as I can.

I go to our spot where we always meet up, sprinting, well more like flying/sliding. I play around freezing stuff... He should be here any minute now, he said come at exactly 2:30.

Then I spot something dark straight ahead, must be him I think to myself. Finally he approaches me on one of those dark, scary horse looking things.

"Where shall we go, my place?" he says smiling, "I have a surprise for you."

So I hop on and we go flying through the air until we reach his place. When we get inside I notice one thing and that one thing only, he added another room.

"What's in there?" I ask.

"Your surprise." he says waving to me. "Come on."

We start walking over to the door when all of the sudden I get a sharp pain in my head. I cry out and hold my head. When I start to turn around, everything goes pitch black and my last thought is _shit_.

* * *

**A/N: ****This is my first fan fiction.. ever. I hope you enjoy and I would love if you would tell me what you think, or you could give me tips, ideas, whatever, I just want to get better. Again, I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
